


失眠請做愛

by BiteFirst



Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SK Telecom T1, T1 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Summary: 有時候李相浩跟朴辰成半夜睡不著覺，就會做愛。各種情境下的做愛前情，短小、沒有正戲，安心食用。不定期更新。
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, 朴辰成/李相浩
Kudos: 4





	1. 冬

李相浩睜開眼睛，暈眩地適應黑暗，而朴辰成的手指近在眼前。他從棉被中伸出手，蹭上朴辰成的指尖。

手臂好冷。

儘管如此，李相浩沒有把手埋回被窩裡，轉而篡緊了朴辰成。

朴辰成的手掌比他還大，手指也長──哪個打電競的人手指不長？可能是近視buff，此刻他緊握在掌心裡的這隻手就是凌駕在LCK頂端。

本來就是。

李相浩捏了捏朴辰成的指腹。不知道真正的熊掌捏起來感覺如何。

熊抱倒是挺溫暖的。

那隻手動了，反握住李相浩的手腕甩了兩下，順著上臂撫過，探進被窩摸到他的腰，使勁撈到自己懷裡。

朴辰成還閉著眼睛：「……相浩？睡不著嗎？」

沒有聲音。兩人呼吸聲平穩地纏繞，朴辰成聞到李相浩的香氣，同樣品牌的味道。朴辰成很滿意這樣的共感，從同一瓶洗髮乳擠出液體，用同一個吹風機吹出的熱風烘乾髮梢。

半個靈魂都融進對方的氣味。

李相浩在他懷裡，睜著眼睛：「不知道。」

朴辰成熊一樣地攬住他，雙手扣住李相浩的背脊，曲起腿把他壓緊在懷中。

「沒關係呦。」朴辰成輕輕地拍他的背，「沒關係。」

「辰成。」相浩的聲音悶悶的，「做嗎？」

「……怎麼了？」

「只是想而已。」

朴辰成親他的臉頰，涼涼的，攝氏三度的滋味。

「好。」


	2. 夏

李相浩半個身子探出被窩，手機螢幕發出藍光又暗下。他裸著上身，頸後有薄薄的汗，右手努力撥開床頭的雜物，還是沒撈到冷氣遙控器。

好熱。窗外落著雨，雨滴打在玻璃上沒有聲音，空氣卻悶得能壓扁所有沒睡覺的靈魂。李相浩停下動作，他覺得再找下去水分就要被擰乾了。

「……相浩？」朴辰成的臉還埋在棉被底下，聲音模糊，「……相美？李相美？怎麼了？」

李相浩撥開燜住他的棉被，頭離得遠遠地回：「這裡。找冷氣遙控器。」

朴辰成閉著眼睛，伸出右手在空中抓取，李相浩將左手貼上去，鬆鬆地握住。兩個人都懶洋洋的，維持這個動作不說話。李相浩盯著天花板出神，數度要闔起眼睛。

朴辰成開始感覺到熱了。

「會在我這裡嗎？遙控器。」他沒有試著尋找，好像維持意識清醒就有些困難，「……還是旁邊地板上？」

李相浩妥協了：「我找。」

他坐起身，甩甩頭，嘗試辨明黑暗裡的景象。適應黑暗以後，他越過辰成，撐住床的左緣瞇著眼看有點凌亂的地板。他連眼鏡都找不到。

「……李相浩！」朴辰成突擊毫無防備的相浩，雙手抱緊他的背，用力地摔向右邊，「……抓到你啦。」

「不是，哥。」李相浩掙脫未果，「很熱，我想開冷氣。」

「求我啊。」朴辰成從背後抱住他，貼著他的頸背說，「我不要讓你開冷氣。」

「朴辰成。」李相浩抓住他攬著自己的雙臂，還沒放棄，「閉嘴。」

李相浩能感覺朴辰成的笑，震動貼著皮膚傳達到胸口。他說：「你是誰啊？誰叫我閉嘴？」

「我，李相浩。」相浩放棄掙扎，把棉被踢開一些。朴辰成不知道哪裡不對止不住笑，聲音貼著他的背兀自悶響。

「對，是你呢？相浩啊。」朴辰成撈起棉被，一把蓋住他們兩個。李相浩反應不及，被迫留在升溫的小空間裡。

「哥，真的很熱。」

「我也是。你不能跑走啊？你要跟我一起。」

朴辰成拉回李相浩伸出被窩的手。李相浩在這樣的溫度裡有些暈眩，朴辰成的呼吸也在燃燒。

辰成親吻相浩的下頷，那裡剛有汗水滴落：「……相浩，做嗎？」

李相浩熱得不想講話，撞到幾次鼻樑才成功吻到朴辰成的嘴唇。他汗濕了髮尾，朴辰成的身體和他一樣黏膩。


End file.
